


The Wish

by iamaslashaddict



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Buffy is a Bitch, Character Bashing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, Furyan!Xander - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Permanent Injury, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Xander, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Xander confesses to lying to Buffy about Willow doing the gypsy curse when Angelus tried to bring Acathla to Earth, Buffy and Willow aren’t able to forgive him. Buffy is angry and filled with rage when Xander saves her from a vampire... accidentally staking him (though she’s not exactly sorry) and it changes everything. What follows is a wish granted, a transformation, a mating, Buffy gets the beat down of all beat downs, an arrival of something truly evil and an ending that’s just another beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for both fandoms so some canon events have been changed or rearranged. If you see something that happens that is different from canon, don’t be alarmed, it’s just the author treating canon like her bitch. *g* As usual, this story is not beta’d, so any errors you find I am sorry... this sucker has only the benefit of self-editing which isn’t always fool-proof.

Taking a shuddering breath, pain spiking for a moment before a deathly numbness set in, Xander Harris stared up at the stars above him and made a wish aloud, his voice soft and broken as he spoke. He wished that his life was different; he wished that for once someone would be on his side when shit went down. Xander wished that he was strong and fast, that he was fierce and capable. He wished that someone would love him, protect him and be there for him for a change, and that someone would be stronger and more badass than even the slayer. That the person would be in Xander’s corner and no one else’s.

  
But Xander knew that wishes weren’t anything he could count on, they were as useless to him as he was to everyone else in his life. Xander laughed, or he tried to, but all that came out was a broken gasp and a dribble of blood out of the corner of his mouth.

  
Life wasn’t fair and it wasn’t kind… at least not for the Xander Harris’ of the world. He’d had a shit life from birth to death and now it was over, prematurely ended by one of the few people he would have willingly given everything for. It was funny that way, how if she’d asked him to, he would have done anything for her, probably would have fallen on his own stake with a grin on his face and a song in his heart.

  
Anything for the Buffster, his buddy, his pal… one of his two best friends. But Buffy didn’t ask, she took, especially if it involved her precious Angel.

  
Things had been great for a while… well, not great, but getting better. After that whole mess with Angelus trying to bring a literal hell on Earth with the demon Acathla, things had been bleak for a while. Buffy had run away, a newly re-souled Angel was stuck in a hell dimension and Xander was left with the guilt of what he had done. Xander had known when Willow started the spell to re-soul Angel that there was a big chance that it wouldn’t work or that it would take too long. He’d seen Buffy’s hopeful look when Xander found her… her eyes had been wide, full of desperate hope that she wouldn’t have to kill her Angel.

  
So Xander had lied. He’d lied to his best friend to save the world.

  
He’d watched as she kissed Angel and told him to close his eyes and then ran Angel through with her sword and pushed him into hell. Xander still believed he’d made the right choice; Willow’s spell hadn’t worked until a number of minutes after Angelus had opened the portal. Buffy would have stalled, unable to kill Angel and the world would have suffered for it. Even so, that didn’t mean Xander hadn’t felt guilty about it. For months he had helped G-man, Willow, and Oz patrol and keep the Sunnydale vampire population from getting out of hand. All the while, living with the guilt of his best friend’s pain. When Buffy had come back, it had been hard, but they adjusted and things had started to look up. Buffy, Willow and Xander had strengthened their friendship and had been the better for it.

  
But then Xander’s guilt had reared its ugly head and he had to go and confess; trying to get the heavy weight of the secret off his chest. He’d got the Scoobies together and had told them everything; how he’d seen Buffy’s hope and knew she’d stall, that it would be too late and Earth would be in hell… that he had lied, he’d hadn’t told Buffy that Willow was doing the spell, just that Willow told her to be strong.

  
Xander hadn’t been sure what to expect, but it hadn’t been what had happened. Buffy had exploded and punched him, sending Xander back into the wall, breaking his jaw and several ribs before Oz and Giles pulled her off of him. She’d told him he was useless and a joke and a screw up, that nobody wanted or needed him. That Xander was just a liability and a looser. He’d lain in a crumpled heap as she railed at him, yelling and screaming, spiting as she cursed him out while the rest of the group tried to get her to calm down and talk about it. Giles had looked disappointed in Buffy as he tried to make her see reason, Willow had looked torn but she’d stayed quiet as Buffy tore him apart verbally, Cordelia had looked equal parts bored and an annoyed, shooting daggers every so often at Buffy as she screamed and Oz… he had looked uncomfortable and tried to stay out of it apart from making sure Buffy didn’t hit Xander anymore.

  
When it was over he had stumbled out of the library that night to Buffy’s  _“we don’t need you Xander, you’re nothing but a loser and a liar, you’re useless to me. I don’t ever want to speak to you again!”_ Xander had tried to get Buffy and Willow to forgive him, but every time he tried, Buffy had blown up all over again and Willow always had her resolve face on when he approached her, unwilling to listen to his side when faced with Buffy so angry and hurt.

  
Buffy seemed to fall apart after that night, her anger and rage at Xander spilling over into everyday life. Months went by and then Xander had come upon Buffy fighting a group of vampires in the cemetery. She’d been hell bent on killing every last vampire in sight. She’d recklessly and furiously killed with a mindless glee. Xander had watched as a vampire had snuck up on her and he killed it before it could hurt her.

  
He’d stepped back to get out of the way of the vampires dust when he bumped against her. They’d both turned around at the same time, but Buffy’s stake had been quicker. He’d watched in slow motion as it punched through his chest, for a few moments he’d watched the blood flow freely from the gaping hole with a detached mind. He’d been surprised at how little he’d felt those first few seconds, he’d always figured a stake to the chest would be pretty painful.

  
Buffy had staggered back, surprised at first, a look of dawning horror on her face as she realized she hadn’t killed a vampire, but a human. A Xander. Then like a switch, the horror was replaced with a self-righteous look, Buffy’s chin had jutted out and her chest had puffed up.

  
Looking up for where he’d somehow fallen to the ground, Xander had gasped as all of a sudden pain had coursed through every nerve in his body, setting it on fire. “Buffy… help,” he had pleaded.

  
“Too late, you’re dead Xander; your body just doesn’t know it yet. Shouldn’t have stepped in front of my stake Xander, always doing stupid stuff like that, fumbling around like an idiot. But, I guess you got what was coming to you… finally. Angel’s stuck in that hell and you were walking around free when it should have been you to get sent there instead.” Buffy said quietly, her voice dark and edgy as she started to back away. “At least this way, you pay for what you did.”

  
“Buffy… please, I’m s-sorry. Do-don’t do thi-is,” Xander gritted out as he felt his blood slowly pool around his body, the warm rich crimson liquid staining the dirt and grass below him. “I thought i-I was do-ing wha… what needed t-to be da-done.”

  
Buffy, now twenty feet away, stopped and stared at him for a long time. Then she smiled a bright blinding grin that was a little maniacal around the edges and laughed, “Well, that’s just funny, so am I. See ya later, Xander. Have a nice life, what’s left of it.” Buffy waved madly and walked off, her figure fading into the black of the night, leaving Xander dying on the ground, alone.

  
So, he’d laid there like that for a while, looking up at the stars, slowly dying… wishing.

  
 “Wish granted!” A voice exclaimed with a laugh, startling Xander as he snapped his head around to look where the voice was coming from.

  
The movement caused a pinch in his chest that eased a moment later, a new flood of wetness bubbling out of his chest wound. The blood that gave him life was nearly all gone from his body, his heart slowing down with every pump of blood that seeped out of his body. “Wh-who…”

  
“I’m D’Hoffryn, Vengeance Demon, at your service.” The blue horned demon tipped his head in a bow as he grinned. Stepping a little closer, D’Hoffryn looked down at Xander’s quickly dying body with a grimace. “Jeeze, kid, slayer’s a real bitch isn’t she?”

  
Xander tried to talk some more, but his body was no longer listening to him. He felt weak and sleepy, blissfully numb to the reality that he was living the last few moments of his life.

  
“So, you made a wish and I’m gonna grant it for you. There’s nothing I’d like more than sticking it to a slayer, but more than that – something is comin’ that isn’t gonna’ be pretty and we’re gonna’ need a little more than just a slayer. I’m thinking a unique mated Furyan pair will tip the balance and save all our skin, my mate’s and mine included.” The demon shrugged as he leaned down and looked Xander in the eye. “Now, just close your eyes and when you wake up your wish will come true. You’ll have everything you wished for and more. The slayer won’t remember what she did and neither will you, kid, but it’ll come out eventually… just stay in her circle, you and your mate are gonna’ be needed when shit starts hitting the fan.”

  
“Wh-wh” Xander tried to ask, but the words wouldn’t form. His body was done. He had more blood on the ground around him than in his body, his heart slowing down… a weak thump… thump… thump…..

  
“Don’t worry, kid. He’ll be good to you, don’t let his reputation scare you away… he’s just a big softie inside. Well, way deep down inside. Most won’t ever see it, but for you, he’ll be whatever you need.”

  
Xander had a moment to wonder who the demon was talking about before his heart gave three last beats… thump….. thump………. Thump.

  
Then Xander Harris said goodbye to whoever was listening and closed his eyes for the last time.

  
TBC…


	2. The Upgrade

_Xander opens his eyes and he’s standing in a massive room that’s kinda depressing; the walls are made of black marble... carved into huge human bodies that look as if they are slowly dying, their bodies withering and decaying as they cry out in eternal torment. It’s not a happy place and he’s not exactly thrilled to be dreaming about it. And he knows he’s dreaming, he can’t figure out why, but he does._

_“You’re not what I was expecting…” Growled a voice from behind him, the deep voice sending shivers down Xander’s spine as he whipped his body around, taunt and ready for an attack._

_Xander’s surprised by how fast his body moves, by how easily it whirled around as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He’s even more surprised by the man standing not two feet away, looking at him with an appraising eye and a smirk on his lips._

_The man is gorgeous personified. Tall… maybe 6’2”, massively build with muscles that have their own muscles, a shaved head that just makes Xander finally understand the phrase “bald is sexy” and strange dark eyes that are almost all pupil that briefly glint an odd glowy silver in the light. He looks dangerous and has an aura of carefully restrained violence that is both hot and slightly terrifying. But no matter how much Xander just knows instinctively how dangerous this man is and how easily he could kill Xander without a moment’s notice… Xander just as instinctively knows that the man would never hurt him._

_“You were expecting me?” Xander asked, confused and feeling like he’s missed something important that he should know but doesn’t._

_“Yeah, been waiting a long time for you, Xan.” His voice does things to Xander’s body that should be illegal… sending shivers down his spine, making little Xander practically sit up and beg for attention. The man takes in a deep lungful of air, his nostrils flare and his pupils dilate even more as he smirks, the grin is all teeth and feral promise that makes Xander’s body flush in arousal even more. “Can’t wait much longer or I’m comin’ for you, Xan… supposed to be by my side when shit hits the fan.”_

_Xander’s heart speeds up and he takes a step closer to him. “What do you mean? Who are you? Why am I dreaming of you, this place? Matter of fact, where the hell am I?”_

_“I’m The Riddick, this is Necropolis… killed the old Lord Marshall after he killed Kyra… got this place, these things for my trouble… keep whatcha’ kill.” The Riddick growls and stalks closer until he’s standing right in front of Xander, his face pressed into the curve of Xander’s neck. He takes a deep breath and Xander just knows he’s breathing in Xander’s scent and pushing his own back out and onto Xander’s skin… scenting him, mixing their scents together. “What’s coming isn’t gonna’ be pretty, but you and me… we’re gonna’ have a good time beating the hell out of it until it begs for death.”_

_Xander shivers again, this time in excitement… his body strumming tight with the promise of violence and a good fight. “Didn’t say why I’m dreaming of you though…”_

_The Riddick pulls back from scenting his neck until his eyes meet Xander’s, the pupils flaring bright and silvery as he looks at Xander like he’s starving. “’Cause you’re mine, Xan, and I’m yours.”_

Xander wakes up abruptly from one moment to the next, his eyes snapping open as he vaults up from his bed his hand gripping a stake tightly. His eyes scan the room around him as his heart pounds a beat he doesn’t understand, that’s both foreign and familiar at the same time. It’s too fast, a raucous  _thump-thitty-thump-thump-thump_  when it should be a slower  _thump-thump thump-thump_. Xander frowns because the world around him feels off; he feels off, but he can’t figure out exactly why. 

He smells the usual dankness of his basement-turned bedroom and its way more pungent than usual, smelling like mold, death and decay festering right under his nose. He hears the sound of his parents arguing up above him, the argument over whose turn it is to go out and get the booze, but it sounds like they’re yelling right into his ear. He feels the vibrations of a jackhammer at the construction site a street over where they’re building a new apartment complex, the vibrations sending his body into a tense lock of limbs as if holding them tight enough will make the vibrations stop vibrating through every cell of his body. He sees a tiny little bug crawling across the floor twenty feet away, the unbelievably tiny brown spots on its back are as noticeable to his eyes as a big pink elephant in a white room would be.

It’s all so much; too much and he crowds himself into the corner, covering his ears and closing his eyes; shutting the world out with every fiber of his being. Time seems to slow down after that with Xander getting stuck in his own mind and body, his ears hearing too much, his nose smelling too much and his eyes seeing too much. And then, like a miracle, the flare of his senses going into overtime is at once easier to handle… he still sees too much, hears too much, smells too much, but it’s like in an instant his body and mind have become used to it.

Xander breathes a sigh of relief as his body relaxes and his mind calms, the dream he woke from filtering through his mind as he’s finally able to find some semblance of normal again. The dream is so real it’s like a memory; he remembers the sounds of his voice echoing off the black marble walls, he remembers the warm and spicy scent of The Riddick, he remembers the growl of his voice and the shivers it caused… he remembers their conversation, every single word. He may not be a genius, but he knows something’s different, that he’s different in a way he can’t even describe. Most of all, he knows that something bad is coming and that whatever happened to him is Fate’s way of tipping the scales in humanity’s favor.

He can’t say why he knows all of this or how, but he just does and some instinctive response in him is telling him that it’s right, he’s right… that for the first time in his life he’s exactly what he’s supposed to be. 

***

Xander made it to school on time for the first time in a very long time that morning... the cause, he’d managed to make the mile walk to school (that usually took him about 20 minutes) in just under 4 minutes; he wasn’t even breathing hard when he got to the school, let alone the fact that he knows he hadn’t pushed his new body anywhere near its limits. Rather, he felt invigorated and pumped up, ready to go another ten miles and maybe keep on going. 

He’s let his senses expand on his run, smelling the surrounding city as he made his way to school. He could smell the stench of death and decay that seemed to be everywhere in a town overrun with vampires. He felt the pull of the Hellmouth from the moment he woke up, growing stronger the closer he got to the portal. But, it was a pull that wanted to devour him rather than entice him. He could feel the evil, the darkness that was steeped into every inch of the Hellmouth and the deathly promise of what lay inside it. He didn’t like it, that was for sure. 

Making his way to the library, (even months after Buffy basically kicked him out of the Scoobies, he still went to the library on autopilot), Xander pushed open the doors and smiled at Giles. 

“Hey G-Man, what’s the what?”

Giles sighed and pulled off his glasses, giving them a cursorily look before he began wiping them with a handkerchief. “Must you persist in calling me that, Xander?”

Xander grinned and hopped up onto the library counter with a deftness he hadn’t had the day before. Shrugging, he said “It amuses me, so yes I “must persist” calling you it.”

Giles rolled his eyes and returned to sorting books. “It’s good you came in, I was going to have a student find you later on anyways. A prophesy has been made regarding the arrival of a demon of immense power who shall bring on the apocalypse... requiring all of us to begin researching and preparing for this event. I hope I can count on you to be here?”

Xander bit his bottom lip and worried it between his teeth. “And, what does the great and all powerful Buffster have to say about this?”

“She knows personal squabbles are immaterial to the battle against the forces of evil. She is the Slayer, she will do her duty.” Giles said forcefully as she walked away with a cart full of books to shelve. 

“Did you tell her that?” Xander chuckled uneasily.

“Yes, she knows you are coming this evening and I have told her to behave.”

Doing her duty as the Slayer was one thing, but when it came to Buffy being mature about the things she didn’t want to do was a whole ‘nother enchilada. Xander saw a lot of passive-aggressive attitude in his future and probably a few “unintentional” bruises to go with it. Though come to think of it, Xander was a little curious to see just how his new senses and abilities would stack up next to that of the Slayer.

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Riddick wakes from one moment to the next and has his shivs in his hands, the blade of one is impossibly close to the delicate neck of the Elemental that is leaning over his body with a considering expression. Growling in annoyance, Riddick pulls the blade back and rolls off the bed in the opposite direction, his nude body on display for the woman who was the instrument of his current situation as Lord Marshall to a bunch of dead Necros. 

“What the hell you doin’, Breezy? It’s fuckin’ stupid to hover over a sleeping man like me.”

“You would not have hurt me, the calculations on my death are near absolute and do not occur for some time.” Aereon said sagely and floated nearer to Riddick as he began to dress. “You have dreamed of your mate, have you not? You know what is coming?”

Riddick ignored her and the high and mighty tone she used when she knew more than he did… he fuckin’ hated that tone. Cryptic bitch.

“The time has come for you to send the Necromongers on their way, to send them to their Underverse and find your way to your mate before it is too late.” Aereon says sagely as she floats nearer to Riddick, her body flowing in a non-existent breeze as she moves. “He has awakened and needs your help as the oncoming threat grows closer. It will be your efforts and those of your mate’s that turn the tide of the battle, saving humanity and paving the way for the future that is.”

Growling, Riddick whirled around and pinned her with a glare that had sent lesser men cowering in fear. “This was your fuckin’ plan the whole time, wasn’t it, Breezy?”

Aereon smiled an ethereal smile as she floated near him. “The plague known as the Necromongers must reach their fabled Underverse if the universe is to survive... What meets them on the other side of the portal is another matter entirely. I fear the Necros as you call them will be in for a rude awakening when they realize the entry to their Underverse is little more than a “mouth to hell”... A hell dimension where humans, even those with vampiric traits, are little more than a tasty delicacy for the fearsome creatures that inhabit that dimension.” 

Riddick stared at her for a moment and then let loose a gravely chuckle as he finished dressing. “Damn, Breezy, you’re one cold bitch. I like that in a woman.”

“I have my moments.” Aereon smirked. “You must begin preparations for the journey. My calculations predict that there is a high chance of success of ridding the universe of this plague and you reaching your mate if the Necromongers reach the Underverse within the next 6 weeks. After that the percentage for success begins to fall rapidly, leaving little chance of both requirements happening at the right time.”

“What’s so important about me getting to this “mate” of mine?” Riddick groused. “I ain’t never needed a mate before, I’ll do just fine without one in the future too.”

Aereon merely raised a single eyebrow at Riddick. 

Riddick growled. The swirling ball of emotions that he’d woken up with tucked in under his skin rose up and made itself heard. Riddick tried to ignore the beast within him that latched on to the idea of a mate of his own, something to protect and ravish in equal measure, someone strong to guard his back... someone to call his own. He remembered the startling hazel eyes that sucked him in from the dream; the lithely muscled body that called to him; the smell of citrus, cedar and ash that clung to him and made him smell of pack and home. Riddick wanted to ignore what his senses and his basal instincts were telling him, but he couldn’t... Anymore than he could reasonably pretend to want nothing to do with his mate. 

“Your mate lives on Earth-that-was... Years into the past. He, along with a chosen few, has been tasked with guarding another Hellmouth and it is from this Hellmouth that a great enemy will emerge. The Slayer, the one charged with protecting humans against the forces of darkness, has strayed from her path... leading to the deadly, but advantageous change that allowed the future to be re-written and mated Furyans to wade into the fray.” Aereon said delicately. Riddick could tell she was dancing around something that he wouldn’t like, but he let her have her control for now... He’d get the whole truth from her soon. “Before, the outcome would have been devastating to the human population of Earth, but... If the situation is handled delicately and with the right amount of strategic intervention the outcome can be very different. Additionally, that chance of success grows significantly if you pick up a champion of good along the way.”

“And what’s in it for me, when your precious “humanity” has been saved?” Riddick knew the answer, but hearing it would help to seal the deal.

“A mate and a pack of your own, a fresh start in a time and place where the Killer of Men isn’t the most hunted being in the universe. Isn’t that what you have secretly longed for since this all began?”

He stood there for a few seconds letting the idea sink in before he turned back towards her. “So, how exactly am I supposed to send the army of walking corpses on their way?”

Breezy gave him a beguiling smile. “I have just the plan you need, Mr. Riddick...”

TBC...


End file.
